


Home

by CaraMiaBambina



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Budding Love, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of Death, Romance, budding friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9670628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaraMiaBambina/pseuds/CaraMiaBambina
Summary: Togami returns to Future Foundation after the events in Towa City. He is given the task of telling Asahina about the unfortunate death of her little brother and in turn, must comfort her in her time of need. To his surprise, he ends up learning a lot about his former classmate and himself as well. All while he struggles to understand and make sense of these strange new feelings he has towards her...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Updated Feb. 25, 2017 - Edited to fix typos and grammatical errors.

The air smelled salty and cool as the ship pulled into the harbour. Byakuya Togami rubbed at tired cerulean eyes, the trip back to Future Foundation Headquarters from Towa City had taken all night. And though he was not returning with Fukawa and Naegi’s sister in tow, he still had cargo to deliver in the form of reports and intel about the city and its inhabitants. He cleaned the smudges off his glasses and waited for the ship to dock.

There was one thing Togami was dreading already as he stepped off the boat and onto the docks that morning. He watched as a lilac haired woman made her way towards him, black leather gloves looking shiny and wet in the morning sun as she tucked her hair behind her ear. She greeted him with her familiar blank gaze and a small nod of her head, and silently he let out a breath of relief that it was her greeting him instead of a certain someone else…

“Togami,” Her voice was familiarly cold. “Have you secured the locations of any of the Remnants of Despair?” She asked in a hushed tone, voice nearly drowned out by the crashing waves of the sea behind them. There was good reason for that, they didn’t know who may be listening in on their conversation.

“Komaeda was playing servant to the Warriors. I have no doubt he’s taken Monaca under his wing someplace, but I cannot be certain his whereabouts. Tsumiki is also in Towa City, though she has been relatively quiet and has gone unnoticed for the most part. I’m assuming she is hiding out near medical centres and refugee camps… I’ve had troops sent out, they’ll be contained as soon as possible and on their way to the island with the others once we’ve secured them,” He explained as they walked towards the buildings ahead of them. They stuck out like sore thumbs, how Munakata ever expected them to stay hidden from enemies was beyond Togami.

“Good. Naegi is out at the moment trying to locate some of the others right now. He thinks the Kamukura project has returned to the school’s ruins, Hagakure was supposed to be locating the other Remnants in Towa City but who knows what he’s up to…” The former detective sighed and shook her head as she swiped her key card and opened a set of glass doors for him.

Togami wasn’t really listening. He had more pressing matters on his mind and he couldn’t help but feel a little anxious as they made their way through the lobby and towards the elevators. There was something he would need to get off his chest and he was not looking forward to it; the death reports. He let out a small sigh as the chrome doors of the elevator opened and Kirigiri made her way inside.

“Before you ask, yes, you will be needing to visit Asahina in the thirteenth branch offices. She’s currently the only one not out on a refugee mission… And yes, you have to deliver the news, since Fukawa has decided not to return with you,” Kirigiri reported matter-of-factly as she pressed the buttons for the right floors. 

“M-Me? She’s closer to you and Naegi, why should I have to do it?” Togami protested, his face flushing slightly.

“Would you rather I sent her a copy of your rather cold hearted field report? I’m sure she’d love to read the gruesome details of her brother’s death herself…”

Togami grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at the smug little grin on his superior’s face. The elevator stopped at the seventh floor and Kirigiri gave him a light shove.

“I thought not. Besides,” She continued as the doors of the elevator began to close. “This could help with that lack of empathy problem you have…” 

Togami stared at his chromed reflection in the doors as they separated him from Kirigiri, a deep set frown on his lips.

* * *

Future Foundation’s thirteenth branch was in charge of distribution of food and resources to the refugee camps set up by the foundation around the world. Thus, members of the branch were often away on trips to the various camps, making sure there was enough food to go around and helping those in need. They only returned for a few weeks at a time to rest up and help with planning and reports. Asahina had been transferred to the branch only a month ago, so her position did not involve travelling just yet. But other than that, she was loving the job already.

The office was quiet and empty save for Asahina in the far corner cubicle closest to the windows. She was amidst the frantic scribblings of a crossword puzzle when she heard someone clearing their throat above her. She gasped, jumping in her seat and tossing the notebook and pen aside before she turned to look up at who she assumed to be the branch head. Her doe-eyed look fell the moment she saw who it really was.

“Oh hey Togami… It’s just you,” She paused, eyes widening again. “IT’S YOU!! You’re back!! You made it out of there alive!! Gosh I’m so happy to see you!!! It’s been like what? 3 weeks?”

Togami’s face didn’t falter, despite how he wanted to smirk at her, how he wanted to playfully tease her about missing him and get her to react like she’d just stepped in someone’s discarded chewing gum. Despite wanting to get a rise out of her like he was used to, to start bickering with her like always, his face stayed rather blank and serious. His heart already felt heavy in his chest. This wasn’t going to be easy. For either of them.

“Togami? Huh? W-where’s Touko-chan? And Komaru-chan? Where’s… Where’s Y-Yuta-kun…?”

He was silent. Asahina’s face fell as she noticed the grave look on his features. There was something wrong. He never looked this grim before… not even during the mutual killing game at Hope’s Peak. This atmosphere did not feel right, the air was suffocating and cold and she felt like she could slice the tension with a knife. She stood on tip toe and glanced over Togami’s shoulder, as if expecting someone else to be hiding behind him. As if Yuta would pop out and surprise her. 

But he didn’t.

“Naegi and Fukawa decided to stay behind in Towa City and help restore the peace,” Togami explained coldly, adjusting his glasses. He swallowed thickly and took a long deep breath. This was the hardest thing he’d have to do, he just knew it. But, like a bandage ready to be changed, it needed to be done and done quickly. Rip it off and get it over with…

“A-And Yuta? Wh-What about Yuta?! T-Togami?!” Tears were already beginning to well up in her pretty ocean blue eyes. She stood up from her seat and gazed up at him, pleading silently for some sort of good news.

Togami sighed softly and turned his head away. He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t do this to her, he couldn’t say it out loud while looking into her eyes. “I’m so sorry, Asahina. He…”

He wasn’t even able to finish his sentence, Asahina’s lips were trembling as she grasped his collar and yanked him down, forcing him to look her in the eyes. Tears streamed down her face already as her voice shook, “N-No… Please… Togami, please… H-He’s all I h-had left… He can’t be… He can’t be d-dead… Please…”

He wanted to shove her off of him, how dare she touch the esteemed Byakuya Togami without permission?! For the briefest of moments he wanted to shove her back and tell her to suck it up, to move on and grow up like everyone else had. He wanted to tell her she was acting like a child, that his family was dead too and she wasn’t the only one who had lost friends and family. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t bring himself to do so. Try as he may, she was too upset for him to be his usual cruel self. Maybe this is what Kirigiri meant by being more empathetic.

“I’m sorry,” He repeated, head hung low and hair falling into his eyes. His hands lifted up, hovering awkwardly over her waist. “I’m so, so sorry, Asahina… If… If it’s any consolation, he… he passed away trying to help Fukawa and Naegi escape the city.” She didn’t need to know the gruesome details. He had kept those for the field report.

Her sobs got louder and heavier, more obnoxious, then as if on cue, she bucked forward and buried her face into his chest. Muffled hiccups and sobs vibrated against his ribcage. He bit his lips to keep from joining her.

He froze up stiff. If this were anyone else. he would have them removed by security immediately. But this was a friend - he could call her that, right? A friend in mourning over the loss of the only family she had left. That was something he could personally relate to. So, as Asahina sobbed almost violently into the breast pocket of his designer suit jacket, Togami slowly, very slowly, cupped his hands around her and began to rub her back comfortingly.

Right now, there was a storm brewing inside Aoi Asahina. A flurry of emotions that all amalgamated into despair. Junko Enoshima had died nearly two years ago and yet her reign of despair was still spreading and raging war on them. Asahina felt hopeless, her desperate cries muffled by the wool of Togami’s Armani suit. She felt nothing but utter despair - there was nothing left for her now, the memories of Sakura Oogami’s trial returning like a bad ex lover, leaving Asahina’s tongue sour with bitter regret.

Asahina clamped tightly to Togami as the tears poured from her eyes and crashed against his chest like waves on a rocky shore. And yet, Togami didn’t flinch, his hand on her back still, he felt like home to her. The slow deliberate movement of his hand rubbed large sweeping circles against her spine and she was reminded of her childhood. Her mother enveloping her with the scent of taro and pineapple as she sobbed incessantly over a measly scrape on her knee or how Yuta wouldn’t share his toy cars with her, despite her not having any interest in them before. All bittersweet memories now.

Togami felt like home. He felt like the warm smile that spread to her father’s old tired eyes the first time she had scored a home run in her little league baseball games. He felt like the giggles that spilled from Yuta’s lips as a toddler when a younger her had made silly faces at him. He felt like the comfort of a warm blanket draped over her as the gentle movement of the car rocked her to sleep and the street lamps passing by overhead glowed like shooting stars.

Aoi Asahina was absolutely terrified. He felt like home.

She looked up at Togami through the haze of tears to see he had a softer gaze than normal. His lips were pulled up into the slightest of smiles, though his eyes were sadder than she’d ever seen him express. She had always believed Togami to be an emotionless snob - stuck up and caring only for himself. But after escaping Hope’s Peak together, after all the hardships they had been through, she was beginning to realize the former heir had a natural sense of loyalty and there really was a softer side to him after all. Even if he rarely showed it.

“You’ve stopped crying,” He mentioned, raising a brow.

“I… I have?” She reached up and padded her fingers lightly against the skin under her eyes before looking down at the shine of wetness on her fingertips.

“Well, perhaps not all the tears have dried up yet,” His smile was uncharacteristically warm and sincere. She had never seen him so genuinely caring before. It was freaking her out.

“Why… Why aren’t you making fun of me or complaining that I’m annoying you, or…”

He cut her off. “Why would I do that? You’re allowed to mourn the loss of your loved ones. Despite our differences, we do have… some things in common. Our need for human emotions, for one,” It took a lot for him to outright say it. He was not one to admit faults or display personal facts so easily to others.

“Like what?” She asked, sniffling. She was completely unaware she was still clinging to Togami.

“I… had a sister,” He seemed hesitant to divulge.

“Really? You had _several_ sisters, Togami,” she frowned, having heard his family history when they had escaped Hope’s Peak and were being transported for questioning to the nearest refugee camp. She knew all about his large amount of siblings and the struggles he had to go through to earn his right as heir.

“No,” He had to stop himself from snapping angrily at her, “you don’t understand. I let her keep the family name when I won the right to be heir. She helped me earn that title and for it I gave her the right to be my secretary,” Togami smiled at that thought, though it was a little smug in nature. He had not yet noticed that he too, was still hugging Asahina close. “Her name was Shinobu.”

“How noble of you…” Asahina returned, her normal sarcastic snark towards him returning for a moment.

“She was murdered,” Togami confessed, face serious again. “Perhaps by the remnants of despair. Or Perhaps by Enoshima herself. Either way, I know how it feels to lose someone that close to you. That was the point I was trying to make…”

There was a rather pregnant pause as they both realized they were still holding on to each other. Asahina sniffled again, pulling away from him quickly so he wouldn’t get the wrong idea. Cool, stagnant office air filled the space now between them, a shiver running down her spine. She almost regretted moving away.

Asahina broke the silence, “Thank you… For telling me about your sister.”

“Thank you,” he replied, “For listening. And again, I’m incredibly sorry for what happened to your brother… He didn’t deserve that fate. I wish there was something more I could have done. But I was being held hostage at the time,” Togami was finding it increasingly easier to sympathize with the former swimmer. Maybe Kirigiri was right after all.

“C-Can we… get some donuts? D-Donuts always make me feel better,” she asked, pretty ocean eyes teary again.

He let out a small huff of laughter and nodded. She was the same as always…

* * *

Later in the break room, after she had stuffed her face with an entire dozen of donuts, and they sat amongst the used coffee cups and plastic decorative plants, Aoi Asahina cried profusely into his arms again. Rubbing the small of her back in slow circles, Togami let her. He had learned more about himself and Asahina in this short encounter than he had since first meeting her back at Hope’s Peak. His stomach was in knots, his heartbeat pounded heavily in his chest. He was sure she’d hear it…

She cried and cried until she couldn’t cry anymore. She cried until she fell asleep, nestled comfortably in his arms and her head against his chest. The pounding heartbeat made for a strange lullaby, but it worked.

Togami knew he probably should have carried her back to her office, laid her down on a couch and left her to nap peacefully. But he was enjoying the view a little too much. Strange, but true. Chocolate brown waves of hair framed her sleeping face, golden tanned skin smooth and soft like a child’s, and the rise and fall of her chest in slow, rhythmic movements seemed almost too perfect. She looked incredibly small and fragile compared to him, like if he moved she’d fall apart. He felt strange, but he couldn’t help but stare at her beauty. It was like the first time he was really seeing her.

She felt like home. She reminded him of the antique frames and baroque styled artworks that lined the halls of the mansion he called home. She came from a different world than he did, as shown from the rough skin of her hands and knees that told of hard work, and the lean muscle of toned legs from working out. The curves of her body though, reminded him of the paintings his mother used to take him to see in the galleries of Paris. Great large paintings of glowing goddesses whose bodies mimicked that of Asahina’s - curvy and yet toned but plump in the hips and breasts. Her skin tone reminded him of the afternoon sunlight reflecting on the roof of the estate in the south of France his mother lived in, bathing him in warmth as his mother played the harp in the gardens. Togami felt unusually comfortable with Asahina in his lap. His face flushed pink and heartbeat stirring.

He held her in his arms for a long time. Much longer than he should have. She felt like home.


End file.
